


Intertwined (Phan)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Phan Fluff, Phan Smut, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:54:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7243951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where there's a clock on your wrist counting down the days to your death, Dan and Phil become friends (and soon lovers) through the coincidence that they have the same number. But neither expected what would happen on the final day of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: mentions of smut and major character death

Phil never understood why the number on his wrist was always the smallest out of his friends, not until he reached his third high school that is.

He was walking with PJ, one of his friends, when he walked into another boy. The boy’s brown hair and dark clothes was messed up, and he was sweating slightly. He looked like he saw a ghost and ran for his life.

Phil placed his hands on the shorter boy’s shoulders. “Hey, are you—“

“Oi, get back here, faggot!” a few more boys who were defiantly taller and stronger looking then Phil suddenly yelled from across the corridor, racing over. The boy in Phil’s arms   
tried to run away, only tugging Phil along with him.

Phil raced in front of the boy, holding his wrist. “In here!” both boy’s ran into an empty classroom in the next hall, shutting the door and getting out of view from the window on the door. 

The heard multiple footsteps race past the door hurriedly, and sighed in relief when they realized the boy’s had gone. Phil turned his head to look at the other boy, who had his head in his knees, his long fringe covering his face.

Phil placed a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay?”

The boy being addressed moved his head slightly, one dull brown eyes poking out and looking at Phil, before muttering a ‘yes’. Phil smiled, “That’s great! I’m Phil, by the way!”

The unnamed boy lifted his head this time, offering a smile back to the ravenette. “I-I’m Dan.”

Phil goofily stuck his hand out, and Dan reached over and shook it, looking down at Phil’s uncovered wrist. He looked shocked for a moment, before looking back up to Phil’s eyes.

“Our numbers are the same…” Dan mumbled. Phil’s smile dropped slightly, looking down at both of their hands, which were still intertwined. 

“Well, I guess we’ll have to be friends then!”

Dan’s smile showed off his dimple this time.

-

It was normal for Dan to go over to Phil’s every weekend (and sometimes Phil to Dan’s) for a sleepover after two years of their friendship. Phil’s mother loved how the two boys were so close together, and how she even felt that sometimes, Dan was his own child. 

She smiled as she sat on the couch, watching the TV and hearing her son and his best friend laugh right above her.

After the movie she was watching ended, she looked up at the clock and noticed it was nearly midnight. She walked down the hall to Phil’s room, knocking on the door.

“Come in!” when she opened the door to Phil’s room, she smiled. Both boys were lying on Phil’s bed side to side, laptops on each of their stomachs as they craned their neck up in a most likely uncomfortable position. Phil moved his laptop so he could look at his mother, smiling.

His mother spoke from the doorway. “Its 12 o’clock boys, I’m going to bed. Don’t stay up too late, okay?”

Both boys agreed, and Ms. Lester walked out, closing the door behind herself as she walked to her bedroom to head to sleep.

-

It was over an hour later that both males decided to head to sleep. Shutting down their laptops and placing them on the ground, they lied in the Phil’s double bed, facing each other but not touching. Phil didn’t like the idea of his friend having to sleep on the floor, and was fine with sharing a bed with Dan.

They had been in their pajamas since after dinner and said goodnight, preparing to fall asleep. But neither could. Phil wasn’t tired, and just as he was about to get up to ‘get a drink’, Dan spoke up.

“Phil?” He whispered out, afraid his friend might be asleep. Phil opened his eyes and was meet with darkness, but could sense Dan’s body in front of him. “Yeah?”

“Could you, um…” a slightly awkward silence filled the room as Phil patiently waited for Dan to continue. It was normal, for Dan to stop speaking when he found the thing he would be saying embarrassing or wrong. “Could you please hold me?”

After a few seconds of silence, Dan’s voice broke the silence, his voice hasty. “I-I-I didn’t mean it like that! I’ve just been having nightmares recently and I forgot to bring my Totoro plush which I usually hug and—“

Dan was cut off by Phil’s body moving closer to his, his bare arms (he was wearing a short sleeved shirt) wrapping around Dan’s shoulders. Dan’s face now rested on Phil’s shoulder, shuddering slightly at the feel of the older boy’s breath on his neck.

“Why are you having nightmares?” Phil mumbled, his voice low and lips close to Dan’s ear.

Dan shuddered slightly. “Our days are counting down, and I don’t want to lose you, I lo-“ Dan cut himself off suddenly, and Phil pulled back. Their noses touched, and Phil could see Dan’s bright brown eyes now.

“You what?” Phil asked quietly, inched closer ever so slightly closer to Dan’s lips. Dan’s face radiated heat as he went a dark red. 

“I-I love you…” Dan mumbled, his voice cracking at the start of his sentence slightly. Suddenly, his lips were pressed against the cold ones of Phil, who repeatedly continued to kiss Dan. He stopped for a moment, looking into his brown orbs.

“I love you too.” And this time, both boys were kissing each other, their clothes being removed one by one in the night as they mended together, the thought of their times flying over their heads.

-

They didn’t hide the fact that they loved each other. Of course, they didn’t go and make out in public (unlike some other couples they had seen…), but they would always hold hands and sit close together.

They got use to the name calling, to the occasional push that began to determinate over time. They’re parents were fully supportive of it, which was always a good thing with them. 

They enjoyed their time together the best they could, not realizing that their clocks were going down as quick as their time together went.

It was on the morning that Dan’s wrist said ‘0 days’ that he finally realized him and the person he loved the most were going to die today. He got on his usual clothes and headed to school though. If he was going to die today, it would spend it with Phil.

When he got to school, he found Phil in their usual meeting place, but he felt his heart drop at the sight. Phil’s hair was rather messy, but he didn’t seem to care. He was more pale than usual (if that’s even possible), and his eyes were red. He was a mess.

When his blue eyes met Dan’s, Phil went flying into Dan’s arms, sobbing as quietly as he could. After a few minutes of Phil’s sobs and Dan’s quiet tears, Phil pulled away slightly, leaning his forehead on the others.

“Today’s our day...” he mumbled sadly, his arms on Dan’s shoulders, his fingers lightly tangling with Dan’s hair. The younger boy had his hands resting on Dan’s waist, his fingers gripping the blue cloth as silent tears leaked from his beautiful eyes.

“I don’t want to die…” Dan choked out, but tried to speak again. “I-I don’t w-want to leave…”

Phil leaned down and kissed Dan’s cheeks gently, trying his best to stop his boyfriend from crying, even though he felt he was going to burst into tears at any moment too. 

“Let’s go through the day, okay?” Phil mumbled. “I don’t want to treat this day any different, is that okay?”

Dan, after a few agonizing moments, nodded, opening his eyes. He swiftly leaned up and placed a kiss on Phil’s lips, and they did that until the bell rang for first period.

-

Surprisingly (yet thankfully), Dan and Phil made through the entire day without dying. They met up in the somewhat busy hallway, bags over their shoulders. 

“Let’s go walk around, okay?” Phil asked, smiling at his shorter boyfriend, Dan nodding. Their fingers intertwined as they walked out of the school, decided to walk around the less busy roads for some peace and quiet. 

They walked in silence, still holding hands. Neither of them wanted to speak, knowing at any moment one, or both, of them could drop dead. So they just gripped each other’s hands as they walked, stealing glances (and even little pecks on the cheeks, nose, forehead and lips).

They came to a road they needed to cross, and as both males hadn’t seen a car on a road since they walked away from their school, they didn’t look as they crossed.

And my god, was Dan not prepared.

His mind and ears blurred as he heard the sound of a car horn, tires screeching and his name being called. The warm hand that was holding his right hand left and he was pushed back onto the pavement, his entire backside smashing into the concrete.

Then a blood curling scream hit his ear drums. Dan shot up, his eyes widening as Phil was hit by the car, and him screaming out in what he guessed was pain. His body went to the ground, Phil’s head smashing down and causing his skull to smash, blood around him. 

He laid still, Dan sat still, and the car was still. All at once, everything moved. Dan was up and racing to his boyfriend, who was crying and coughing up blood at the same time. The car door was slammed open and a ginger lady raced over, gasping as Dan collapsed next to Phil’s body.

“Oh my god, Phil!” Dan ignored the lady as she spluttered out apologies, reaching her phone out to call 999. Dan climbed next to Phil and looked at his blood covered face, the way his eyes weren’t fully open, his mouth covered in blood.

Dan didn’t know what to do, because he knew it was Phil’s time. He couldn’t change destiny, he couldn’t change fate. He could only watch as Phil would pass away in front of him, then what would he do?

“D-D-D…” Phil tried to speak, only for him to cough up more blood, possibly biting his tongue when he was hit by the car. Dan gripped Phil’s hands, not caring that he was slightly covered in Phil’s blood.

“No no no, don’t speak,” Dan ushered, but Phil only attempted to speak again.

“I-I-I l-lo-o-ve y-y-y-ou-“ Phil, once again, began to choke, but as he finished coughing, his eyes slowly began to close.

“No, Phil, don’t fucking die on me!” but it was no use. Destiny was rude. Phil hands went limp in Dan’s, and time seemed to pause as Dan’s mind went mad with thoughts.  
He couldn’t help it as he started to breathe heavily, tears pouring from his eyes and he gripped Phil’s hands tighter. The lady noticed the change in Dan’s behavior and walked close.

“S-Sir?” She stuttered out, afraid that Phil was dead, even though she clearly knew the answer.

Dan only got up, his blood covered hand covering his mouth as he tried to hold in his sobs. He turned and bolted towards the direction of his house. He couldn’t take it, looking at Phil’s lifeless body.

It took him about five minutes of non-stop running, which would probably be the most he ran in all his high school years. He ran through his unlocked front door, ignoring his parents cries of worry as he raced to the bathroom.

He couldn’t think straight, his mind was blurry as his bloody hands opened on of the cabinets. He didn’t realize that if he cleared his mind, he couldn’t have grabbed all of the tablet bottles. But fate had different plans.

He, one by one, threw bottles of different pills into his mouth until he felt dizzy. He fell backwards, hitting the wall with his head and collapsing onto the tiled floor of his bathroom, his vision growing darker with each second.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I cried writing this it's okay


End file.
